Finding Hope aka Ranus
by JoWashington
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Something I thought up. What if there was a reason Chibi-Usa's hair was pink? What if it had to do with a certain martial artist in Nerima-ku?


I do not own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon...Bummer ain't it...

Usagi looked at the dojo.

'It's now or never...' she thought to herself. So taking a deep breath, she walked into the house that she had not stepped foot in since she was four years old. 

Just then a young woman stepped out of the kitchen and addressed the Usagi.

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?"

"Er- uh, that is to say..."

"Is the person's name Ranma?"

"Huh? No, I'm looking for..." She paused and glanced at a piece of paper she held in her hand. "Tendou Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Soun."

"Oh, I'm Kasumi...May I help you?"

"Uh- you may, no- you most likely don't... Anno, atashi wa Tsukino Usagi, I'm your second cousin..."

The woman Kasumi paused.

"Usagi?! Gi-chan?!" Then she was wrapped in a very exuberant hug. 

A few heads popped "out of the woodwork".

"Ne, Onee-chan, who's this?" Akane asked fervently hoping that this wasn't another suitress for the Pervert. They had enough strange things going on in this district in Tokyo. Nabiki nodded, cocking her head to the side, curious as well.

Just then Cologne, hopped in on her "cane" Ranma giving chase.

Genma and Soun looked up from their "playing" (AN: ::Cough-cough!!:: *Cheating!!* ::cough-cough!!::) Shougi.

Usagi looked around the room and blushed a dusky rose color. "A-anno, Atashi wa Tsukino Usagi desu. Dozo Yoroshiku..."

Cologne hopped toward her. On her cane she was just below eye level with Usagi.

"Who is your mother girl?" She looked surprisingly interested.

"Anno- Ikouko Tsukino...Sensei-sama..."

"Well at least you have manne-WHAT?!" Cologne grabbed two tiny fist-full of Usagi's shirt and lifted the girl who though taller than she, was much lighter, off the ground. "Who did you say?!"

"I-I-Ikou-ko...T-T-Tsu-kino..." Usagi stuttered.

Cologne paled and dropped the girl, who landed on her rear with a small "Itai...".

"Hey what's the matter ya old bag? Scared a sumpthin?" Ranma asked jeeringly as he helped the girl to her feet.

"It's not possible...It's just not possible..."

Soun took a closer look at Usagi. "What's your otou-san's name girl?"

"Ken-Kenji Tsukino..."

"Is it possible?"

"Is what possible Daddy?"

"Kenji Tsukino is the name of my cousin. My aunt is my late Father's sister..."

"Well it's either that or she's from Mom's side of the family..." Nabiki whispered to Akane who nodded.

"Not only that..." Cologne said as she regained her composer. "But your mother is my Grand-daughter..."

Usagi glanced around the room which seemed to be teeming with her family. "So...I'm half-Chinese?" Usagi trailed off..."Wait a minnit!" She turned and stared at Ranma. "I know y- **Ma-kun?!**"

At the familiar nickname Ranma glanced at the girl at his side. "**Gi-chan?!** I thought you looked familiar!"

~Flashback~

Ranma kissing Usagi's cheek just as she has to go inside when they were four.

~Flashback~ 

Ranma telling Usagi he has to go all around Japan to train at five.

~Flashback~

Usagi hugging Ranma before making him promise to remember her and pulling his semi-short hair into a pony-tail.

~End Flashbacks~

"So did I!! You look fantastic!! How was your training?!"

"Surprisingly-"

"No time for that now." Soun interrupted as he glanced between the two.

Cologne catching the look he threw her, looked carefully at the two. "Usagi, put your right arm around Son- I mean Ranma's waist. Son- Ranma, put your left arm around Usagi's shoulders..."

The two glanced at each other and shrugged, obeying their elders.

Soun and Cologne looked at one another. 

"Do we have an accord?" Suddenly Genma caught on and grinned slyly.

Everyone else looked at the two as if they were crazy. Ranma and Usagi felt as if they were missing something.

"Agreed." All three paternal and maternal persons in the room. "Ranma, you and Usagi stay here." Came the command from the parents. Then all three of the old-folks left the room.

Nabiki suddenly caught on.

"Well, it looks like the schools will be joined after all..." She smirked.

Ranma and Usagi, still in the position Cologne told them to be in, looked at her confused, and suddenly for Akane, it clicked. "CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO!!!"

"Do you want to tell us what's going on here?" Ranma asked with surprisingly good grammar and a weird look.

"Let's put it this way Ranma-kun. You no longer have to marry Akane-chan." Kasumi had a much quieter brainstorm.

"Huh?" Usagi and Ranma asked still oblivious until someone spelled it out for them. But they still had a pretty good idea and they weren't sure if the feeling the were getting was a good one or a bad one. (AN: Hey! They didn't fight bad, evil, perverted and stalker people for nothing you know!!)

An hour later, found the Tendou girls, Ranma and Usagi in front of the TV sipping tea and watching Crouching Tiger, Hidden Wires...(AN: Oops I mean-) "**Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon**" and all except Kasumi were laughing their heads off at the moves. Kasumi was giggling and smiling as she peeled some yams for the meal tonight. Just then the front door opened and fived pairs of feet were heard walking into the house.

"Uh- were you expecting company Kasumi?" Akane asked as she braided Usagi's hair. So far it was in one big knot.

"No...But it must be daddy, he and Uncle Genma and Cologne did leave about an hour ago..."

Usagi glanced up as she heard someone that sounded suspiciously like her otou-san clear his throat. "Otou-san!! Okaa-san!! What are you doing here?!"

"Usagi-musume-chan, it has been decided that you will marry Ranma Saotome."

Usagi's eyes widened, what were her parents talking about?! What about Mamoru-san?! No! No! NO! Baka-Usagi!! Don't think of that guy!! Even if you were going to have a kid with him, he's in love with Rei-chan!! So it's no longer destiny for you to be together!!!

Ranma's eyes widened. "What in the hell are you talking about Pops?! I have enough fiancé's already!! Ukyou! Shampoo! Kodaichi! Akane!!" he yelled ticking them off on his fingers. "An' on top o' that! I have to deal with oh- Kami!! EVERYONE!!!" At the end of his tyrant, he threw his arms in the air accidentally smacking Usagi in the nose. He immediately tried to make her feel better much to everyone's surprise. But then again, if she were Akane, he'd be through the roof on his way to the next town over before he could apologize. The adults exchanged a sly glance and a wry smile. 

"One: You no longer have to marry Akane. Two: You no longer have to worry about Shampoo-" Mrs. Tsukino started

Ranma interrupted again. "What are you talking about?!" Usagi nodded her head to this statement.

"Well if you'd let me finish..." Mrs. Tsukino said. "One: You no longer have to marry Akane because you were only marrying for the sake of the schools. And on top of that, Usagi is related to the Tendou's through her father's side. Two: You no loner have to worry about marrying Shampoo because you were only marrying into the family to get strong heirs, Usagi is Cologne's Great-Grand-daughter."

"I guess that makes sense..." Ranma said scratching the back of his head. 

"Usagi, would you kiss Ranma please?" Nodoka who had just shown up, asked. She had run into Ikouko on the way here and was told that the marriage between Ranma and Akane wouldn't take place, rather the marriage between Ranma and Usagi. Needless to say, Nodoka was more than pleased to hear that her son was there and he was getting married to someone he knew and care for. 

Usagi blushed as red as Ranma's shirt before she leaned over and pecked him on the lips. No one noticed a pale red aura pass from Ranma to Usagi and then fade other than themselves, but they thought it was their blushes radiating. It was after their blushes had died down that Ranma noticed his mother.

"M-M-Mother!!"

Nodoka looked at Ranma and smiled, then- "I knew you'd grow up to be a real man Ranma!!" And she threw herself into his arms. Ranma looked at the others of the younger generation for help, the Tendou girls said nothing and Usagi looked politely confused. Ranma pulled away from her slightly not wanting to see her face. "Uh- yeah about that "real man" thing-" He suddenly was interrupted as something wet and cold was thrown on him. He belatedly realized that it was water. COLD WATER. He looked at Nabiki who was lying sprawled over a cushion apparently having tripped. An exceedingly sorry look on her face, he turned away from her and glanced at Usagi, but he couldn't bear to see either her or his mother's face. Oh great, now he'd have to commit Seppuku...He looked down at his chest. His FLAT chest. "Huh?" He pulled his pigtail over his shoulder. Still black. Had the curse suddenly run out?

Genma had the same idea because suddenly he splashed himself with cold water and he turned into a panda. 

Then how-? Ranma suddenly looked at Usagi and it dawned on him the pale red glow was his curse! Usagi had unwittedly cured him of his curse. As Nodoka stared at the panda that used to be her husband, Ranma swooped Usagi into a tight hug and kissed her all over her face, laughing all the while. Usagi allowed him to do as he pleased because One: Her arms were tight against her body. And Two: she was enjoying the attention he gave her, even if she didn't understand why he was doing it. 

The parents in the room sighed at the scene of the young soon-to-be-married couple. Kenji and Soun were talking with Genma about when they were going to sign the documents to join the schools together, and Cologne, Ikouko, and Nodoka were talking about Great Great and Grandbabies. Meanwhile the Tendou girls were staring at Ranma. Nabiki grinned at- suddenly she lost her smile. She wouldn't be able to blackmail Ranma anymore. Akane smiled softly, not only did she not have to marry Ranma, but the girl, whom she was now best friends with was getting married to him! Now she could be friends with him and not have to worry about how it appeared. Secretly she thought of a man with short-white blonde hair and green eyes, that looked fantastic in gray and was well, in love with her and she him. Now they could get married with no worries. Now if he could only find the young woman who saved him from the hell he was forced into...(AN: aka JEDITE!!! but for the sake of a normal life, he's known as Touga.) Kasumi had put away the yams and was looking through a cake recipe book. She smiled and pointed out a cake that both Ranma and Usagi agreed with. Just then Kasumi gasped and the whole room went silent. "Oh My! Where are we going to have the wedding and who's going to be invited?!"

"Sorry Ranma, but your friends are out of the question." Cologne said, Ranma nodded totally agreeing with her.

"Who do you want to come Usagi?" Ikouko asked.

"Everyone is out of town except for Motoki-onii-chan, Naru-chan, Melvin-kun and Setsuna-chan and Hotaru-chan..."

"You're lucky Ranma..." Cologne said, she'd started to call him by his name because she didn't want Usagi to grow concerned. 

"Why's that Old- I mean Grandmother Cologne...?" Ranma asked when Usagi elbowed him in the ribs and Ikouko gave him a death-glare. Not wanting to get on their bad side, he quickly changed his perspective on his torturer/trainer.

"Mousse and Shampoo are with Shampoo's father back in China, for the annual tournament."

Ranma looked at her shrewdly.

"Speaking of Mousse, when are you going to give him those contacts I know you got for him?"

"As soon as he defeats Shampoo. I don't want my form of entertainment to suddenly get good at seeing things. It's so amusing to see him admit his love for me and various statues in thinking that we're Shampoo..."

"Do I sense a form of sardonic humor in this?" Nabiki asked. "Do tell Grandmother Cologne..."

Ranma groaned. He was going to be related to these people? What was he thinking? But then again, Usagi was kind of cute and he wouldn't have to deal with Shampoo or Akane anymore and Akane had agreed that it would be much easier for them just to be friends and he had agreed with her. Come to think of it, so had Usagi...And she and Akane had hit it off right from the bat. He had a feeling that once he and Usagi were married life would be a whole lot more int- "Wait a minnit! What did you say?!" Ranma demanded as his Pop interrupted his train of thought.

"I said.." he ground out, "that you and Usagi will be married as soon as possible! Kasumi has already started fixing the cake and Usagi has said that her friend Setsuna Mei'oh would be more than happy to help fix up her mothers wedding dress!"

Usagi...where was she...? "Hey, Pops...Where's Usagi?"

Nodoka answered before her husband salted and inserted his foot into his mouth even more. (AN: Open mouth, insert foot...) 

"She's about to leave sweet-heart. You know the "rules", you can't see the bride 24-hours before the wedding..."

"So I guess it's going to be an afternoon/evening wedding huh.." Ranma trailed off as he trotted to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow..." He said kissing her cheek. (AN: I feel I should point out that these two have known each other since they were six and have somehow kept in touch and have confessed their feelings for each other at the age of thirteen. So there! The story really isn't moving fast! =p ::Nyah!::)

Usagi smiled. "Yeah, and don't worry about Akane...She's got someone who loves her... I think she's bringing her to the wedding...."

"Oh, okay..." With a final chaste kiss on the cheek Usagi left, walking into the sunset of pink, orange, yellow, deep blue and black. Ranma smiled at her back and returned to the Tendou dojo and his room to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day... 

The day of the wedding arrived and Kasumi had a helped in the kitchen as they whipped up a storm of food. Makoto had come back early and since she had visited Usagi first, she immediately bought some ingredients for Usagi's favorite food and took off for the Tendou household. Kasumi had welcomed her with open floured coated arms and the two of them were having a ball in the kitchen. Today, at the order of Ikouko and Nodoka, if anyone sparred that day would have to commit Seppuku. Of course, Ranma was excluded from this as he was the groom and if either say, Kuno or Ryouga showed up, he would be forced to defend Usagi and their new family honor.

Ranma met Akane's boyfriend when he came over as Akane asked and helped with the in-door decorations. Ranma approved of him too, Touga hadn't attacked him and he wasn't spouting poetry or stalking Akane...those were a major must in Ranma's book now. When he had a daughter her fianc' must have those qualities or he'd be zipped out of their house so fa- Since when was he planning on having a daughter?! KAMI!! He was turning into Kenji! His soon to be father-in-law!! (AN: Back to the day of the wedding.) When Touga asked whom he was getting married to, and he had responded with Tsukino Usagi, Touga's eyes had widened and had smirked and wished him good luck in the future. 

Dr. Tofu was there as well and since he hadn't seen Kasumi yet, was safe to help Nabiki and Nodoka with decorating the backyard. Soon Cologne showed up and gave Ranma an early wedding present and upon her insistence of opening it did so and found two pendants. One was made of diamond and had a golden crescent moon inside of it and the other was of ruby and inside of the circular ruby was the golden symbol for Mars. 

Ranma had thanked her and she immediately went back to the Neko Haten to retrieve something, but wouldn't tell him what.

Ranma put the necklace and pendant of Earth around his neck and handed the diamond Moon pendant to Akane telling her to give it to Usagi as Akane was just leaving the house with Makoto, Nabiki and Kasumi for "the Outers' mansion" as Makoto called it. 

Soon the wedding ceremony was over. Ranma blinked. The only things he remembered were Usagi walking down the rose-petal strewn aisle wearing the diamond Moon pendant necklace with the pendant settled in the hollow of her throat. Her wedding dress was white like all wedding dresses he supposed, but hers was gorgeous! So was the woman in it for that matter. It was an off the shoulder dress with poufy sleeves at bust-level littered with small crystal-like stones (He wasn't sure but he thought those were diamonds.) and pearls her skirt of the gown was littered with them as well as and occasional different colored stone. Be it orange, red, green, blue, purple, deep blue, dark-green, or almost black. Her hair was covered by a veil exceedingly sheer, but studded with the same stones that studded her skirt. Her hair was in her normal hairstyle, but it was wrapped and twisted with pearls she had a small ringlet of golden hair coming out of each odango. He barely remembered it, but he remembered both of them staring into one another's eyes and pledging silently and aloud to stay with one-another forever and to love each other forever. 

On recall for Usagi, she remembered similar things. Before the girls arrived, she took a bath scented with Rose and Gardenia oil. Then Setsuna and Hotaru set to the daunting task of doing her hair. Surprisingly it didn't take long at all. It felt almost as if these two had planned to do her hair that way. As soon as the girls did arrive however, and Usagi placed the necklace and pendent around her neck and found it resting comfortably in the hollow of her throat things were a blur. She faintly remembered staring at herself in the mirror finally dressed for her wedding. The next she was walking down the aisle on her fathers arm towards her handsome husband to be. He was dressed in a tuxedo, but this tuxedo was embroidered with green vines and blue flowers on the lapel and hem. His hair was in his normal pigtail and he was looking at her as if she were an angel descended from Heaven. The next thing she knew was that after she said those fateful words: "I Do." Ranma was removing her veil and kissing her. Usagi blushed when they pulled apart and soon she and Ranma rushed outside and the reception was under way.

About an hour later, Cologne arrived apologizing for being late and having to fix something before it broke something. She smiled knowingly at Ranma and then turned and asked Nabiki to give a copy of the wedding tape. Ranma was almost certain that the things she had to fix before they were broken had to do with a certain kendoist, his gymnastic crazy sister, and a certain martial artist who always got lost. 

Years later Ranma and Usagi were gifted with a child. She had a fuzzy pink head of hair and red eyes Usagi already knew what to do with her hair. Ranma had merely smiled and kissed his wife, always and forever Usagi to him, but now known as Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon (Neo-Jo'ou Serenity no Tsuki) and his daughter, Neo-Princess Serenity (Neo-Hime no Tsuki), whom he would call Small Lady, or Rini on the forehead and stepped out of the room on Mercury's orders for his wife to rest. Neo-King Aries, he had found out that Usagi had also cured him of his phobia of cats, the day after the wedding when she, Makoto, and their other friends had introduced him to Luna who at no urging, unlocked his memories and powers.

Ranma, as he was known as to his friends, rubbed his abused hand absent-mindedly as he was assaulted by his friends who were demanding to know what the baby was, and what he had named it. Jedite, whom was now married happily to Akane slapped him on the back. 

"So! How does it feel to be a Father, Old Timer?!"

"You should know! You were one first!" Ranma retorted. Indeed a few hours before, Akane had given birth to fraternal twins. Whom they named Ranko and Sanouji.

Life couldn't be happier on the Moon in the Crystal Moon Palace.

Akane and Jedite as Ranma preferred to call Touga saying that Touga sounded like a playboy and he didn't want his friend Akane married to a playboy. SO everywhere except in the palace and around their friends, he was known as Touga Arashi. For some odd reason he was starting to develop a strange dislike for the name when Akane and Usagi had conned him into reading "Revolutionary Girl Utena". 

Makoto and Nephrite were engaged, after years of being professional ice-skating partners and chefs. Nephrite's name outside the Moon Palace was Maxfield Stanton, and Naru caught on, but since she was happily married to Gurio, she just hugged him and told them to visit.

Ami was the head doctor at a children's hospital run by Zoicite, who actually was a man, but Beryl had wanted a "Dark Kingdom Soap Opera" as Jedite put it. Zoicite decided that he liked American things so he named himself "a manly name" as he put it. Ranma wouldn't stop laughing for a week at that every time he saw him. Needless to say, Zoicite, or Zachary Charleston, was a bit irked.

Rei was married to Endymion, and together, they ruled Crystal Tokyo (They decided to keep the name and have Earth join the Crystal Alliance) fairly and were frequent visitors on the moon. Rei was expecting her first child and was tossing around the idea of Serena or Bellona, as it was going to be a girl and was two months along. 

Minako and Kunzite were married and were famous movie stars and models, and thanks to Setsuna's genius, Minako was becoming a star of the maternal magazines. She was six months pregnant. Kunzite decided that he liked his name so he decided to use the American version of it and was a big hit as Malachite Stone.

Haruka and Michiru were still touring around Earth and had adopted another little girl, but at Haruka's insistence, adopted the little girl's older brother as well. 

Hotaru was the leader of the leading law firm in the Crystal Alliance, and since the planets didn't have that much crime, she just spent her time on Earth helping with the United Crystal Alliance's Court System. Soon to be referred to as: UCACS. She wasn't engaged, but she had been dating and said that there were some interesting prospects in the form of available men out there for her.

Setsuna was leading the Earth and the other planets in a fashion break-through. Usagi commanded her to only go to the Time-Gates when she knew something was going to happen. Unfortunately she was only on the planets once in a while because of young man in a Time Machine and his genius mother were wrecking havoc on the Time-Stream. Needless to say she wasn't looking for a partner any time soon.

"Your Ma-I mean, Ranma? Usagi would like to see you..." Mercury trailed off and smiled at the new father. 

End of this fic!
    
    I guess I should put down more information,huh?
    
    Okay- this is just for you:
    
    Rini has pink hair and red eyes, but both Usagi and Mamoru have blue 
    
    eyes.
    
    The pink hair was understandable because Usagi's blonde and Mamoru's black 
    
    would "make" pink hair.
    
    In Ranus, Mamoru just isn't with Usagi, to her he's more like a onii-
    
    san. I thought I'd put him with Rei, she deserves someone who's not going 
    
    to annoy and sing her to death... 9_9(). I also thought I'd bring back the 
    
    generals...
    
    So with Rini, she gets the red eyes from the curse, you know how 
    
    Ranma's hair turns red, well instead of Rini's hair being red, it's her 
    
    eyes... That and Ranma's hair is black so she can still have her pink hair...
    
    As for the cat curse, since the gaurdians and advisors of Serenity 
    
    and Minako are felines, she needed to do something about it. So let's 
    
    just say she helped him to completely master the neko-ken and he can use the 
    
    neko-ken claws and agility whenever he needs to...
    
    Hope this helps.
    
    JoWashington

Tell me what you think!!

~~~~Sailor Sweetie~~~~


End file.
